vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnès Oblige
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= Summary Agnès Oblige is the Wind Vestal and one of the Warriors of Light in the original Bravely Default. Completely devoted to her faith and the preservation of the world, Agnès leads her friends to restore the crystals and save Luxendarc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Agnès Oblige, The Vestal of Wind | Agnès Arrior nee Oblige Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Female Age: 20 (17 in the Japanese Version.) | 22 (19 on the Japanese version) Classification: Human/Vestal of Wind | Popesguard of the Crystal Orthodoxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation and can completely nullify any attack for short periods of time, Attack Reflection, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Can revive downed allies, Can inflict a variety of status ailments, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Agnès and her friends defeated Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who have crushed mountain ranges and created canyons and ravines in their clashes), some of her attacks ignore conventional durability | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros, who was going to devour countless, possibly infinite versions of Luxendarc that Airy linked together over countless time loops and intended to break into the Celestial Realm), some of her attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Ouroboros, who could devour entire realities in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to lift Edea, Tiz and Ringabel with one hand.) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Comparable to Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso, whose clashes generated mountain ranges) | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Ouroboros) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic Standard Equipment: Various staves, Vestal Grab, Pendant Intelligence: Agnès is well-educated and intelligent, having spent her entire life studying in the Wind Temple. As a result, she has a natural aptitude for magic and quickly mastered the use of the Asterisks with the help of her friends, eventually growing powerful and skillful enough to face off against Ouroboros. However, she is naive and sheltered due to residing in the Wind Temple her entire life and tends to value the lives of others above her own Weaknesses: Naive, Doesn't have magic skills without the Asterisks, Doesn't have a very good sense of direction, Many of her skills and magic spells are reliant on her limited supply of MP, Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Adaptation: Agnès casts an enchantment that allows her to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore her health for a period of time. * Aeroja: Agnès conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. * Arise: Agnès instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Agnès drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Agnès summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. * Curaga: Agnès restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Agnès deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Agnès nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Agnès removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Agnès causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Agnès induces terror in her opponents to make them panic. * Firaga: Agnès casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. * Graviga: Agnès crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Agnès greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Agnès smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Agnès calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Agnès starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. * Reflect: Agnès casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Agnès casted it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casted it on her target, all magic casted on them would be sent to her). * Reraise: Agnès casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle, but it only works once and thus must be reapplied. * Slowga: Agnès slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Agnès stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. * Stillness: Agnès temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Thundaga: Agnès conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. * Veilga: Agnès blurs her movements and those of her allies, making them much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Agnès and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, quadrupling her magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. Skills * Absorb Magic: Agnès enters a stance that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. * Berserk: Agnès enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Agnès instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Agnès attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers her opponent's physical strength. * Default: Agnès enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, greatly reducing the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Agnès uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Agnès analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Agnès temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Agnès temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Agnès doubles or halves the all damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. * Minus Strike: Agnès deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Agnès enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Agnès to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Agnès to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. * Scale Strip: Agnès uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Agnès crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Agnès enchants her blade with Black Magic, allowing her to inflict elemental damage, petrification, or even death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Agnès batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Soul Mirror: Agnès erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Agnès pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much he stole. * Torrent: Agnès rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Agnès's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Agnès's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Agnès is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana * Blind Immunity: Agnès is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Agnès is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Agnès is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * MP Free in a Pinch: Agnès's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Agnès instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Agnès is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Agnès is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Agnès is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. Key: Bravely Default | Composite Agnes | Bravely Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's Profile (Asriel using a fraction of his power and Composite Agnès were used, and speed was equalized) Demigra (Dragon Ball) Demigra's profile (2-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Magic Users Category:Vestals Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Priests Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2